


The Seventh School

by tashalou94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Gwen, Bickering, Coffee Shops, Fights, Football, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Libraries, Magic Revealed, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those school stories. For most students, they attend one or two high schools at the most. For Merlin, this is his seventh. Usually he's kicked out through magic, and when he finds out that his seventh has the same rules as every other does, he's not surprised. Instead, his magic does come of some use, and for once he actually sticks around, thanks to his annoying roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to keep the characters from the series in character - but it may not always seem like that. But still, this work, like every other of my works contains no beta so I apologise for mistakes. I don't own the characters.

Anyone in living memory who had seen Merlin’s room would know that when a certain named individual had been asked to pack, his room would just get all the more messier. Merlin was 17 and in the rather warm late August weather, Merlin was hopping across his small cluttered room trying to find a particular book to pack. He wasn’t going on any holiday, no, Hunith couldn’t afford one of them. Merlin was packing for school. He was being sent across the island over to Camelot, where hopefully he could last more than a term. Merlin was a bright student and good natured, but he possessed one thing which he had to keep hidden, his magical abilities. Now if Hogwarts was actually real, you’d know that Merlin would instantly be accepted, after all, he is the greatest wizard known to man -  sorry Harry. Not to mention that Camelot would be Merlin’s seventh school he had attended in the last 10 or so years. Aforementioned, he was good and kind-hearted, but due to being caught using magic, whether it be good or bad, Merlin was excluded and so moved on to the next one.

Merlin had now been excluded from the village high school of Ealdor, his home school as well as all of the other nearby schools. Trying to find a new high school, Hunith came across a prospectus of Camelot, a place where at the time magic was still in use, so knowing that Merlin would gain a wad of benefit from this, she applied for her son to attend. Merlin was accepted mainly though his knowledge, but also that there were vacant spaces for that year, and having a student of knowledge would benefit Uther Pendragon's ego. Merlin, like with every other student would be living on campus. Hunith however didn’t know that the prospectus was out of date by two decades, something that Merlin would later find out.

Merlin was searching for a book, his room a clutter as Hunith came in, sighing as she began to tidy up, her son having his head wedged within the space underneath the bed. ‘Mum, where’s my book?’

‘What book?’

Merlin came out from under the bed, tossing some clothes on the bed, wondering whether it was hiding under there. ‘My book of science.’

‘You don’t need it. Dr Gaius has got you a copy of all the texts you need.’

‘Well that’s good then because this room is a mess.'

'Well, it won't take you long to clean up.' Hunith left Merlin in his room, Merlin's eyes skimming the room and noticing the mess, Merlin collapsed onto his bed in frustration.

 

 

∞•∞

 

Merlin left the village the morning after, which would take a while for him to get into Camelot. By the time he arrived, he'd already missed the first few days of the new term. Having a cab drop him outside the gates, he paid the fare and hauled his things out - his suitcase and and a bag. His first place intentionally was the recpetion, but trying to dodge students who were on their way, Merlin came to a scene. The morning assembly had already begun, the assembly hall next to the reception, the doors slightly open.

Merlin tried to act normal by lingering at the back with a few other students. At the front ont the stage was a young student - around the age of 17. His head was bent down in shame and sorrow. Also on the stage was an aging man with a straight back and sharp tone to his voice. He was mentioning about the rules being broken continously by students and how they would face the consequences. This one had been found using magic and was therefore excluded without a say. Merlin would have to keep his powers hidden if he wanted to stay there. The next stop was the reception.

"Hi. I'm Merlin Emrys. I'm the new student here."

"Oh, what year?"

"12."

"Ah okay, just give me a moment. Take a seat." Opposite the desk there were two chairs. Merlin wheeled his suitcase over and flopped down onto one of them, head resting against the wall as he began to drift off.

"Merlin." The recpetionist called a few minutes later, Merlin snoozing from the exhaustion his journey. Trying a few times and about to give up, a student walked past, noticing the receptionist's attempted efforts to wake the young man. She gave Merlin a poke, where he soon woke up and was startled. "Oi!"

"Hmm," Merlin flashed a grin, the student sarcastically grinning back. "Sleepy head, the receptionist is after you."

"Oh. Thank you." Merlin walked over and collected his timetable, a map and his key to his room, which every student would share with another. Interested to know him better, the student came over and greeted him.

"You seem tired."

"You would be after a day's worth of travelling." Merlin allowed his eyes to gaze over the map, wondering where he currently was and how to get to the dorms. "I'm guessing you're looking for your room number on the map?"

"Yeah, the map's confusing."

"What number?"

"26." The student grinned and grabbed Merlin's key. "Follow me." Already ahead, Merlin followed the student. She guided the pair to the left where they came to a long corridor. Going up the stairs on the left, they came to another opening, having two corridors leaning off from it. Taking the right corridor, they passed through some double doors and into the older part of the school. Merlin noticed that there were many doors here, each having numbers on them, the first reading 19. Following on down, they came to number twenty-six. "Have fun!"

"Why? Do males and females share?"

"Of course not. But you'll love your roommate."

"This doesn't sound pleasant." Merlin unlocked the door, using the doorstopper to hold the door in place, Merlin wheeling his suitcase through. Not having time to unpack, Merlin observed the room. There were two beds, one by the window to the far side and another bed near another door. Each bed came with a bedside table, each also having a lamp on there. There was a desk in the one corner with a chair and some shelving, most of the shelf already taken up. The students also had a bathroom attached. The idea for that was so that morning queue's weren't as long. The bed by the window was already taken, the duvet draping off the bed. His roommate was definitely messy.

Merlin then turned to observe the student. Roughly around the same age, she was quite tall and had long black hair. Wearing uniform, her red tie was the only distinctive colour on her. She seemed cheerful but knew when to stand up for herself. Merlin grinned and then went to shake hands with her. "I'm Merlin."

"Yes I know that. I'm Morgana."

"Nice to meet you."

"Say Merlin, it's almost coming up to lunch, would you like to hang around with me? I'm guessing you have no friends here?"

"Not yet no, and I'd love to." Morgana waited on the bed whilst Merlin dug into his suitcase and found his uniform out, going into the bathroom to change. Morgana then got up from off the other bed and waited for Merlin to zip the case back up. Locking the door and placing the key into his inside blazer pocket, Merlin followed Morgana to the dining hall.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

Down in the dining hall, the place was rather packed. With Merlin grabbing a plate of potatoes with chicken and vegetables with a glass of water, Merlin followed Morgana to a table. The two were joined by another female, a good friend of Morgana's. Her friend was shorter and had black frizzy hair which came to her shoulders. She seemed warm-hearted and very friendly.

"Merlin, I'd like you to meet Gwen. She's my roommate."

"Hi,"

"Hello." The two girls casted their attention over to the other side of the dining hall, where a group of lads were intimidating a student. "Is that your brother again tantaslising that poor student?"

"Yeah, I don't see why he hangs around with them idiots!"

"Brother? He looks nothing like you!"

"Half-brother."

"Oh." Merlin couldn't see a poor innocent student be bullied so he got up from the table, Morgana trying to grab hold of Merlin's arm. "Where are you going? You'll get into trouble."

"To teach him a lesson!"

"Great." Merlin walked across to the room and lightly shoved the bullied student out of the way. "Go!" The student skittered away back to his table, the pair now having an audience.

The student leading the group, a little smaller in height than Merlin, fatter and containing a mop of blond hair with stunning blue eyes grabbed Merlin's arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

Merlin pulled his arm away, the two standing face to face. "Teaching you that you can't go and bully people! It just isn't on!"

"He was about to be sent to the principal for using magic!"

"He's innocent. He's done nothing wrong!"

"Magic is wrong!"

"No it's not! And to be honest, I don't think you fully believe that. You're only doing what the principal has told you to do."

"Well even if he isn't wrong then what are you going to do about it?"

"Take his place because I knew you were going to hurt him - and you have a reason to fight me."

"Well come on then! Fight me!" Merlin shrugged his blazer off, the other students laughing for Merlin's gangly stature, the blond focusing on Merlin with a sly grin. His blazer also came off, Merlin starting the shoving. Soon they would be chasing each other around the dining hall, shoving and punching. Merlin misguided his footwork, using his magic to gain the advantage, and he fell down, the other straddling him, both landing with an 'oof'. Merlin was pinned to the floor, heavily panting as Arthur held him down.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"What are you, the king of the students?"

"No. I'm the son of the headmaster, I'm Arthur, the captain of the football team and I'm the head boy."

"Shit!" Uther and Gaius noticed the pair fighting, and broke them apart. Both ended up arguing the toss and Uther had the final word. "Merlin and Arthur, as a punishment, you'll be both down in the locker rooms washing and cleaning the kits and bibs as well as tidying up.

"Ugh, thanks a lot mate!" Uther turned to Merlin, concerned. "As for you for starting this, my office now!"

"No father! No need. He's new so he's not going to know. He's an idiot, but he's a brave one. Let him go." Uther usually didn't take orders from his son but this was a rare occasion. Merlin went back to his dinner, Arthur leaving the dining hall. Morgana had to depart early for class, leaving Gwen with Arthur.

"Hey. That was a brave thing you did there."

Merlin smiled, a bit sore as he got his blazer back on and trust a fork into his mashed spuds, mixing it with the gravy. "Thanks."

"You know, I wished there was more people like you, like Arthur for example." Gwen stuttered and Merlin turned, showing a confused expression.

"I! I don't mean, exactly like you, but like you." Merlin was still confused but they both let out a chuckle anyway. "Well, I've got a job to do so I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Merlin shook hands with Gwen and then departed, leaving Merlin to eat in peace.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

After lunch - having a little time to himself before afternoon classes began - Merlin would first make his bed and then unpack. Locking the door and taking his things with him, he went in search for Dr Gaius' quarters. These, unfortunately for Merlin, were at the other end of the school dorms - students at one end and teachers at the other. Knocking on the door, Merlin tiptoed in. Gaius was working on some experiment.

"Ah, Merlin, what brings you here my boy?"

"I've come to collect the texts for my classes. My mother gave me a note saying that you'd reserved a copy of all of them for me."

Gaius stood there for a moment, trying to remember of where he had placed them, the thought soon coming to mind. "Ah Hunith, yes, I remember now. Give me a moment." Gaius went off up the stairs to where he kept every book he owned. "Can you come up and give me a hand?"

"Of course." Merlin dropped his bag on the bench and hopped up the stairs, holding onto the books that Gaius was giving him. These were bulky, and there was six in total. Coming downstairs, Merlin shifted some into his bag and then was carrying the others. Gaius added an extra one on top, this one being special. Merlin's knees almost buckled from the weight of them. The top book contained a brown leather covering with a golden buckle to clip it together. Gaius eyed the book and then eyed Merlin. "This one is to be kept hidden." Gaius then intentionally knocked over a jug of water, Merlin using his magic to stop it falling. Gaius picked up the jug from mid-air and placed it back onto the table.

"I. Sorry I know it's not allowed anymore."

"It's okay. I wanted to see whether you did actually possess magic, which now I know of, that top book is for you to keep. Your mother knows you don't know spells, and so you can learn this in your spare time."

"And what if my roommate finds out?"

"Well, you'll have to keep the book hidden."

"Right."

Gaius shifted awkwardly, still eyeing Merlin. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Erm, yes, I heard about that some students take on jobs here. I know I've got to see Mr Kilgharrah for advice anyway but I thought maybe you'd know."

"Well, you could always come and work here. I could do with an assistant. Also, you could always help Mr Monmouth in the library. There's a coffee shop up there so maybe you could work there and help put the books back into order? I'll speak to him and recommend you for a position."

"Thank you."

"Now you better get going. I'll see you back up here after school."

"Thank you."

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

After school was over, Gwen helping him here and there around the school when she could, Merlin made his way back up to Gaius' quarters. Knocking, Merlin walked in and waited for commands to be given.

"Merlin. You're earlier than I expected."

"Yes well I have homework and other things to be doing as well."

"I see. First day and you want to know your surroundings. Well, just two deliveries today for you Merlin." Gaius picked up two bottles and handed them over to Merlin. "I need you to give the first one to Gwaine. He's been having headaches again and so needs a draught in the form of a pain reliever. The other is for Morgana which is a sleeping draught. She's been having bad dreams lately and can't sleep. Make sure that they get them."

"And what rooms are they in?"

"Gwaine is in room 24. Morgana is in 45."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin grinned and then left. Holding the bottles close to him to make sure no one knocked them out of his hands, he went back towards his own room, seeing to Gwaine first.

Reaching room 24, he knocked on the door. A very tall young man opened the door with very short blond hair. "Hello?"

Merlin looked at the bottles, one containing each name on. Reading the one that said Gwaine on, he reached out. "I'm to give this to Gwaine."

"Hold on a second. I'm Percival by the way." Merlin reached out and shook hands with the friendly giant. Percival then turned around and called for Gwaine, saying that a lad had delivered something for him. Gwaine, a shaggy brown-haired student came up and spoke in his Irish brogue, noticing Merlin. Merlin handed over the bottle. "You're Merlin, the lad who fought with Arthur earlier."

"Yeah."

"Well done. It's about time something taught the princess a little thing or two."

"Thank you." Merlin's thought went back to the bottle. "Gaius says to drink one gulp from the bottle every 3 hours. Drink it too quickly and you can have an overdose."

"Ah, thanks for that. We went to the pub last night, us and the knights. I got a little carried away."

"But the legal age is 18."

"I am 18."

"Oh." Percival then added a comment. "Gwaine here usually drinks more than any of us. He likes his tavern, his food and his ladies."

"Are you courting anyone at the moment?"

"He's hoping to get Morgana. You know, Arthur's sister."

"Can you shut up about my sister! The thought about you pair together is quite gross!" Merlin grinned and then continued on. "I'm guessing that was Arthur."

"Yep."

"Oh and I'm not a princess!"

"Yes you are. Don't worry Merlin, Arthur's a little annoyed because he's trying to win Gwen's affections and his dad wants him to flirt with someone else."

"It's up to Arthur who he goes for. Anyway, I better get going."

"See you around."

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

Merlin then went on to Morgana's room. Knocking, Morgana shouted to enter. Walking in, Morgana was partly naked as Gwen was testing some new garment on her, Merlin covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"Merlin!"

"Hi. Sorry, I..."

Both Morgana and Gwen turned to Merlin. "Yes."

"I came to give you the sleeping draught that Gaius has made for you."

"Place it onto the table near my bed. Mine is near the window." Merlin walked over to the table and placed the bottle there, turning to find Gwen making adjustments to the almost-ready garment. "Beautiful dress. Going somewhere nice?"

"It's my outfit, well will be for Arthur's birthday party."

"I see."

"Everyone is invited, including you Merlin."

"Right... When is it?"

"Next week."

"Right well, have fun, I'll see you later."

"Bye Merlin," and then Merlin was out of the door back to his own room.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

Slipping the key into his own door, Merlin wandered in. His roommate wasn't still back and so knowing that Merlin had a little time to himself, he placed his other text books onto the shelving and sat down with his book of magic, studying some of the spells. Merlin had found a loose floorboard and managed to lift the plank up. The gap was big enough to place the book in to hide it from others. Merlin had some spare cloth with him so that the book wouldn't get damaged.  
Hearing a key being shoved through the hole, Merlin snapped the book closed and wrapped it in the cloth, placing it into the hole and covering it with the floorboard. Because the student had locked himself out, Merlin gained extra time to hide the book.

Placing the plank of wood back in its place, Merlin grabbed one of his books and went to the desk to begin his homework. The door was evenutally opened, the student annoyed to find Merlin at the desk and in his room.

"What are you doing in here?" The voice was familiar as Merlin tensed up, dropped the pen onto the desk and turned around. "Merlin!"

"Arthur?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Our room."

Arthur's eyes went wide on hearing Merlin's correction. "What?"

Merlin came away from the desk and opened the drawer from his bedside table, fishing out the documents that he was given on the morning. "Look, under my name and details comes my room number, which is 26. Merlin's mind casted back to the morning when Morgana showed him up. "Ah no wonder..."

"No wonder what?"

"Morgana this morning. I first met her when I was dozing off waiting for my documents at the reception. She showed me the way up here and said that I was going to love my roommate, meaning you. She's your sister so she'd know you better than most."

Arthur skimmed over the documents and the notes on there did confirm that Merlin and Arthur would indeed be sharing. Dropping the documents on Merlin's bed, Arthur went over to his own and flopped down on it. "Great. That's all I need. Just lovely isn't it."

Merlin put the documents away and closed the drawer, going back over to the desk to continue working. Arthur noted Merlin doing his homework, knowing he had his own to complete, Arthur was a bit more of a slacker though compared to Merlin. "How long are you going to be?"

"I've just started so I don't know. I've got two pieces to complete before bed."

"Cheers. Oh well, I'll do them tomorrow."

"What are they?"

"Chemistry and History."

"Well, I've got History still to do, and I'm doing Maths at the moment, so maybe we could work on that together, since as we're in the same class." Arthur pulled a sly grin, having ideas.

"Yeah, we could couldn't we..."

"That means you're helping as well." Arthur groaned at that, Merlin knowing better.

"Say, I heard about your upcoming birthday party. Morgana was telling me about it earlier, apparantely everyone's invited."

"They are."

"Isn't it going hard to prepare that, being your eighteenth especially with football and being head boy and..." Arthur grew frustrated and yelled at Merlin. "Will you just shut up! Don't you ever stop talking!" Merlin kept a brave face and continued on working. "Fine," was all that came from Merlin as turned and continued on, Arthur grabbing his own books to begin working. They'd go at least an hour, all through dinner down in the canteen - Arthur with his group of friends and Merlin sitting with Morgana and Gwen - as well as another good hour without speaking a word to one another.

Merlin was on his bed reading a book when Arthur finished up his homework and placed his things away, making sure his bag was ready for the morning. Merlin had already done his. Arthur came to the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Merlin's knee.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up from his book at Arthur. "I'm sorry. I was just frustrated that's all. If you knew what it was like to be me then you'd of probably done the same thing."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I shouldn't of been like that, especially when you're new. Today must have been tough for you, getting to know you're surroundings and all that."

"You don't say."

"Well..."

Merlin wedged his bookmark into the book and closed it, placing it near his lamp. Merlin swung his long legs around to the side of the bed so that he could shuffle closer to Arthur, casting his full attention on him. "Yes it was hard. Travelling for over a day without sleep to come to a school across the island where I don't know anyone was hard enough. Then trying to find my way around the school and trying to be nice to try and fit in and get to know people without working for Gaius and others on top, having to put with you as well as do classes and homework and somehow try and be myself without getting into trouble, how do you think I feel?"

"Completely and utterly exhausted."

"Exactly!"

"And yet you didn't shout at me back when I yelled at you."

"It would have caused more arguments."

"Hmm, probably." A hand went to Merlin's shoulder. "Get some rest. We're going to need it for tomorrow and every other day."

"I know." Merlin and Arthur got ready for bed, Merlin in bed by the time Arthur was finished with the bathroom. Slipping into bed, Arthur eased himself down before noticing the lamp. "Merlin? Do you sleep with the light on or off?"

"Off."

"Okay then." Arthur flicked the light off, their eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Goodnight Arthur."

"Go to sleep Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's eyes blinked open, the remaints of sleep fading to find that the room was light. Morning had come. There was no movement of students outside their room, and no noise coming from either side of the walls, meaning that everyone was still probably asleep. The only noise was coming from Arthur, snoring his head off whilst his duvet was practically on the floor. Because Merlin didn't have an alarm clock, as neither did Arthur, Merlin turned to his wristwatch on the bedside table, the watch reading 6:14.

Breakfast was at eight and both of them would need to be up, dressed and have performed their tasks before breakfast became a priority on the list of things to do. Because Merlin was an early riser - having being used to it, Merlin got out of bed and made it. He went into the closest and grabbed his uniform from off the hangers and placed them onto the bed. He then grabbed two towels and went for a shower. Walking out afterwards with a towel around his waist covering his manly parts and a towel on his head, Arthur was certain that from being half-asleep that he just saw Merlin walk out near enough naked and began to glare at the sight, and so for anything not to be said, he went back to sleep.

Merlin dried himself off and got changed, finishing off with socks, shoes and his blazer. Placing the dirty clothes into the washing basket for later, Merlin went to wake up Arthur. A hand went to Arthur's shoulder as Merlin lightly shook him, Arthur groaning.

"Grr, too early."

"We have work to do."

"You do work, me sleep."

"No, you as well. C'mon Arthur." Because Arthur was tugging the duvet back around him and forcing his head into the pillows, Merlin turned to the curtains, knowing for sure that Arthur would then get up without a choice. Tugging the curtains back, Merlin cackled. "Rise and shine!"

Arthur hands went to straight to his face, covering his eyes to block out the sunglight. There wasn't much sunglight, in fact it was rather cloudy outside, but opening the curtains meant that the room was now much brighter. "Merlin!"

"What? You wouldn't get up." Arthur grabbed one of his pillows and aimed it for Merlin's head, Merlin successfully dodging it, ducking low so that it landed near the front door.

"It's too early!"

Merlin pointed towards the pillow, his expression trying to follow Arthur's. "Oi! Do you realise that I have to keep this place clean because you can't seem to do a good job of it?" Arthur went for the other pillow, volleying the second one over. Merlin went up to 2-0. "Yeah, like that's going to make a difference. If you don't get up now it's cold water on your head and a soaking wet bed, and I'm not drying the linen for you."

Clearly Arthur wasn't a morning person, and so forcefully got himself out of bed in a foul mood, shoving past Merlin. Merlin went into the closest and grabbed some things from Arthur's side. Piling them up, he handed them over to Arthur, Merlin clearly not in the mood. "Here's your shirt, underpants, trousers and socks." Merlin then thrust the towels on top of his uniform, his shirt creasing a little bit as Arthur managed the load. "Here's your towels." Merlin pointed towards the shower room door. "Have a shower - which means do it yourself - and then get dressed. I'm not going to be sitting here at 7 waiting for you."

"Fine." Arthur shoved past Merlin a second time and then went to the shower, Merlin opening the door for him since his hands were full. Whilst Arthur was in the bathroom getting himself ready, Merlin made Arthur's bed and chucked the dirty laundry into the washing basket. He then set out the rest of his uniform - the blazer and tie waiting for him on the bed and shoes at the foot of the bed. Arthur's bag was hanging from one of the bedposts. Arthur came out of the bathroom just about managing to get the shirt on properly, his top two buttons still undone. Merlin got his bag from off the bedpost and placed it onto his own bed. He could see that Arthur was having trouble with doing up his tie. Sighing, Merlin came over to Arthur and got hold of the tie, Arthur letting go of it, watching Merlin's swift fingers. He first closed up the two buttons and then done up his tie. Merlin then grabbed the blazer, Arthur's arms going through the holes as he done up the buttons at the front, flashing Arthur a grin as he smoothed down the sides, making Arthur look neat and smart.

"There we go, now you just need to put your shoes on. Surely you can do that?"

Arthur flopped down the on the just-made bed and shoved his feet through his shoes, the left first followed by the right. "I'm rubbish, I'm absolutely terrible at ties."

"I can see that, and near enough every other bit of getting up."

"Oi!"

"Come on, we haven't got all day. It's already getting on for seven." Arthur tied up the laces on his shoes and followed Merlin out of the door. Merlin locked the door as he then followed Arthur down to the sports centre, which was down the corridor, down the stairs and down another corridor before they came to an exit. They walked across the playground and towards the fields. Arthur opened the front double doors, Merlin not far behind when they entered the sports building.

Arthur spreads his arms out to express himself. "This is my home."

"Right..."

"You'll only be in here now and again, well, minus cleaning of course." He continued to follow him to the locker rooms, where inside contained a note from Uther. It read _"Glad you lads made it down here this morning. Now the bibs need to be washed and dried before you go to class this morning. One will wash them and one will dry them. Either way, both of you will be getting your hands dirty. I expect them all done and cleaned before the first class come in here this morning. There are two sets of bibs: one in each locker room. Then get to the launderette and wash and dry them. The powder is already in there. Good luck."_

 _  
_Merlin glanced at the note, tilting his noggin to one side, barely reading the elegant handwriting before Arthur clenched the note in his fist and then tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed. "Good luck, this isn't a challenge."

"So who does what then Arthur? You carry the bag in here and I'll carry the one from the ladies room?"

"Okay, seems pretty fair. Where are they though?"

"Well, we'll have to look for them." Merlin left Arthur in the males room and went to the ladies to grab the kits. Whoever wrote the note - because according to Arthur, the handwriting didn't belong to his dad -  must have hid the kits well. Eventually they both found the bags, and hauled them out of the sports centre and back over to the dorms into the launderette. They placed the bags down near the washing machine. Merlin investigated the bags. "Hold on, we'll need to seperate the clothes."

"Why?"

"Because half of them belong in the whites, the others in the colours."

"Why can't we just shove them in together?"

"Because the colours will mix and we'll be in more trouble."

"Lovely."

Merlin worked a plan out. "I know, we'll start with the colours. Do the colours from the two bags first and do them into one machine, then the whites can go in the other. Whites are quicker than colours, so if we work together we'll have it done quicker and then we'll both eat."

"So..."

"So, anything that is not a dark or bright colour pass over."

"Light blue bibs are in here."

"Pass them over." Merlin opened the washing machine door, chucking the bibs in that Arthur was passing him. Once the one bag was empty of light colours, Arthur went over to the other bag. "We've got red and yellow in here."

"Pass over the yellow ones." Arthur and Merlin continued their co-operation until the next bag was empty. "Now what?"

"I'll set this one off. Start filling the other machine and then I'll help you." Merlin turned the dials and put the washing powder in the drawer. Closing the drawer, he closed the door and then pressed the start button. Arthur chucked the other bibs in, Merlin reaching into the bags to pass them over. Once all of those were placed in, Merlin closed the door and put some more washing powder into that drawer, closed it, set the dials and then pressed start. "The washing should take around 20 minutes to complete.

"Remember, red and yellow are for the lads, blue and black for the girls."

Arthur continued talking, his stomach growling. "Now we eat?"

"Yes." Leaving the sports bags to the side of the washing machines, Merlin and Arthur walked back over into the school to the canteen. By now, most of the dining hall was empty, the odd few students getting their breakfast. "I think I'll have sausages this morning."

"No time for sausages and cooked breakfasts, we've still got the drying to do and take the bags back before class. Cereal this morning I'm afraid." To that, Arthur groaned.

Eventually they would complete the washing, Merlin taking the female bibs back and Arthur carrying the males. From there they went back to their room and got their bags for their first class. They wouldn't see each other until the afternoon.

 

 

 ∞•∞

 

Having a quick lunch, Merlin was due up in the library for the remainder of the afternoon to sort out the books. Merlin placed his bag back in his room before walking around with his map to the library. Shoving the map into his blazer pocket, he walked into the library, which for this time of day was usually quiet. Merlin would be working at the cafe for most of the afternoon.

Serving cups of coffee to people and cleaning up the tables, Arthur and his cronies walked in, Merlin ducking his head thinking 'oh crap'. They were talking about football and sports things when his cronies departed and went to the bookshelves, Arthur stood in line for a beverage. Merlin at the time was dealing with a rather tricky customer, who was forever complaining about Merlin and his serving skills.

"Can't you hurry up with that? I've got a class to go to." Merlin took no notice and continued working. Fetching a tray, he placed it down onto the counter, collecting a saucer from the rack. When the coffee was ready, he took it from the machine and placed it onto the saucer. He then produced a slice of cake and placed the plate onto the tray. A fork in a napkin was then placed onto the tray so the student could eat the cake. The student looked at the cake and the coffee. "Is that what you call coffee?"

More students were complaining. "Hurry up you slacker!"

"And the wipe the edges of the mug." Arthur was listening to the amount of complaints from the customers, Merlin trying his best to gain people's satisfaction. Arthur lost it with them and yelled. "Will you lot all shut up! Give the lad a break, it's only his second day here and probably his first day at work. Now only I and the staff get to pick on him. Either wait patiently or get out!"

The students kept quiet and waited. The student at the front paid and then left, Merlin serving the next one. Arthur waited patiently until he was at the front of the queue, having a chance to chat with Merlin.

"Thank you."

Arthur faintly smiled and eyed the menu above Merlin. "What's good here?"

"I wouldn't know, you've been here longer than me."

"But surely you've tried some of the things?"

"Nope. I can't afford it."

"I'll have a hot chocolate then, they always seem satisfying." Merlin set to work, Arthur still talking. "How long have you got left?"

Merlin checked his watch as he placed the mug under the machine and chose the correct option. "Five minutes. You're the only customer in line as well as the last customer anyway."

"No, you are. Have a coffee with me Merlin."

Merlin placed a tray onto the counter. As he waited for the hot chocolate to finish off, he started cleaning up some of the tables. "I can't afford it. I can't afford anything, not until next week anyway when I get paid."

"I'll pay for it. My treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll choose the table and get the extra's such as sugar."

Merlin grinned and tapped Arthur's shoulder. Arthur doesn't like people touching him, but Merlin was only making a small gesture so he didn't mind.  "Thanks." Going into the back room to place the dirty objects down, Merlin came back out and grabbed another cup and put it under the machine, also going for hot chocolate. Placing two saucers onto a tray, Merlin grabbed the mugs and placed them on top of the saucers. "Arthur? You've got £2:40 to pay." Merlin ducked down to place a sign on the counter to say that they are now closed.

Arthur went into his wallet and produced a £5 note. Merlin opened up the cash register and put the note away, placing the correct change onto the tray. Merlin then produced two spoons and some napkins and placed them onto a tray. Merlin then brought the tray over to the table. Arthur took his change and placed it into his blazer pocket. He took his own mug, adding sugar and giving it a stir. Merlin did the same as Arthur started up a conversation.

"How are you finding Camelot?"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry for the shouting earlier."

"It's fine. Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"No worries. How come you can't afford anything?"

"I come from a farm Arthur. We can't afford much anyway. The things I can use at Camelot is so much more than at home. I'm literally living the luxury here. For example, the beds here are much more comfy than mine at home. They're wider as well. We get instant hot water here for when we want a wash and I've got books to learn from as well as a library."

"And you don't get those things at home?"

"No. You wouldn't be able to cope under my conditions at home."

"I'd do it if I had to, even if I moaned about it." Merlin said nothing to that, just sipping his drink as he continued listening to Arthur.

"Didn't you get given a grant when you joined?"

"No. Apparently I didn't come under the correct circumstances for one."

"I'll make sure something gets sorted out for you, we can't have you living like this."

"Why do you think I'm always working?"

Arthur tweeked the conversation to fall on Gwen. "Gwen was the same when she started here four years ago, which I sorted something out for her. She still works but has enough money now to live on."

"You like her don't you?"

Arthur's face scrunched up as he tried to hide his feelings. "Gwen?"

"Yeah, everyone says you like her."

"Well everyone should be minding their own business."

"So you don't like her?"

"No I do, it's just, I don't know how to tell her, especially when dad wants me with some other girl."

"Go with who you want. On your birthday, ask her to dance with you and go from there."

"Thank you Merlin." Finishing their drinks off, Arthur left Merlin to do the washing up, take his apron off and replace it with his blazer and coming back to their room whilst Arthur went to see Mr Kilgharrah for advice.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

Knocking on the councillor's door, a reply came from the other side. "Ah, Arthur Pendragon, what can I do for you?" Arthur took the other chair as the old councillor was already in his usual chair.

"I don't know what to do. I like this girl in my year called Gunievere. I think she's really lovely, but my dad doesn't like the idea of me being with her. At the same time, I met Merlin the other day. Now, he sounds familiar, like I think I've met him before. Everything seems like it, that we've argued, and that we were almost together at one point, I'm sure of it but maybe my head is messing with me. I don't know what to do."

"Do you like Merlin?"

"Well, he's an okay guy, but I don't quite like him at the moment, I might do later on though."

"Well, tell Gwen how you feel."

"But what if I'm with Gwen and then I find that my heart belongs with Merlin?"

"Well, you know you've got a lucky lady who likes you but there's a guy that you like. Your heart can go in many delused directions. He might not like you back. On the other hand, you do share a destiny with Merlin."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, it was always known that Arthur's and Merlin's would do great things together."

"Yeah but it don't say for Arthur's and Merlin's to be together."

"It depends on the strength on the bond. Back then, there were rules, and so Guinevere's and Lancelot's came into it. Now, it's different, so that can change. It was always noted that Merlin's and Arthur's liked each other quite a bit."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Arthur walked out of the room and went back to his own room to change into his football gear, still confused.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

Merlin came back to the room to find that Arthur wasn't there. Arthur left a note on Merlin's bed. Merlin picked up the note and read it. _"Hey Merlin! Sorry the place is a mess, had to rush down to the fields for football practise. Come down and watch us if you like. If not, I'll see you later."_ With having little to do, and no errands from Gaius, Merlin dropped the note back on the bed and went down to the fields, first cleaning up the place.

Arthur and his gang of hooligans were on the field practising, Arthur shouting errands at them on how terrible they were at dribbling, that their eye-coordination with the ball sucked and that they weren't fast enough at their attempts of passing, attacking and defending. Merlin noticed how Arthur was just generally being Arthur - so it wasn't just him who got it in the neck on the occasion. The creepy, complaining student from earlier was also watching, and noticed Merlin's eye on the students.

"Stop gloating your eyes on the captain!" Merlin was startled, but almost surprised that his eyes focused themselves so much on Arthur. Merlin went to back up the argument put forward. "Oh it's you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Everyone can see it Merlin, the way he stuck up for you earlier in the library when we're all complaining, you admire his godly structure and you like him."

"Don't talk rubbish!"

"You think he's gorgeous and handsome, don't you? Even though he clearly wants Gwen, so I suppose you'll have to fall for someone else."

"Fuck off and leave me alone!" Merlin's threat was loud enough for everyone to hear. The footballers were in a line as Arthur commanded them. Arthur overheard Merlin's commands and turned to notice the dilemma, instantly turning back to his team before settling the argument. "Right, everyone on the floor to do push-up's. I want no slacking! Now move it! We're not going to be playing in the top division this year if we don't work hard." Arthur then used Arnold Shwarzenegger's famous quote, failing to put on an Austrian accent, sounding more like a drunken Brit. "I'll be back." Arthur left the team as they grunted and Arthur crossed the field to where Merlin was.

"Cedric! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Merlin alone?"

"You're only saying that because you like him." Arthur ignored the comment and continued having a rage. "He's my friend so sod off and leave him alone! It's not nice to pick on people." Merlin choked as Arthur stared at him. Merlin shut up and kept quiet, which he couldn't help but grin. "Okay, carry on."

"It's up to you whether you watch or not but you don't bully people and you don't make false claims. Now, what's your decision?" Cedric gulped and kept quiet. Arthur held out a hand for Merlin to grab onto. "Come with me."

"Why?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and slyly grinned. "Because I want you to." Merlin reached his hand and clasped it, pulling himself up. Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders as they walked back down to the team. "Come on Merlin, come and meet the knights." Returning back, the knights were still grunting about Arthur's commands. "All right you utter girls, get up." The lads were up onto their feet. "Ladies, meet Merlin."

Bors was the first to comment. "Is he joining the team?"

"Ehehe, no! Merlin's not joining the team, he's just a friend of mine and has come to watch, simply because he has nothing better to do."

"Don't worry Merlin, we're going to the tavern later because princess needs a girl!"

"Shut up Gwaine! More like you want to get drunk and get laid instead of relying on your 101 wank fantasies." The knights burst out laughing, Gwaine blushing from embarrassment. Merlin couldn't help but laugh and comment. "So what position do you do then Gwaine, top or bottom?"

"Grrr, very funny Merlin! I'm actually centre-back. I defend my ball." Gwaine then realised what a cock up of an answer he'd replied with, and couldn't help but burst out laughing, Arthur adding more remarks to embrass the Irish lad even further as the other lads doubled over.

"Right, just make sure to defend your other balls when you're hitting on a lady tonight after four pints of Stella knocked back."

"Shut up princess!"

Merlin turned to the golden-boy.  "What about you Arthur? Do you defend your ball, strike and make a move or just stand in the middle admiring everyone?"

Galahad raised his voice to be heard. "Arthur's like a Steven Gerrard, just without the terrible accent." Arthur then turned to Galahad, "Not bad of a choice there, but I'd go for Frank Lampard."

"Why? Because you're not a scouser?"

"No, because simply that Frank is much more gorgeous than Steven," Arthur walked towards the bag of footballs and bibs as the other players choked on air. "I can't believe he just said that," muttered Elyan.

"Arthur is so vain!"

"Maybe it's a confession, that he does find Frank hot?" Arthur stopped hushed their discussion.

"That's enough! Me and my own personal tastes is my business. Now, Merlin and I did a fantastic job of cleaning these this morning so don't get them dirty! I want you in two teams and a match quickly started." Merlin sat on the bench whilst Arthur kept chanting at his team. Arthur then sat on the bench next to Merlin, shuffling close to trap the heat as the dew began to settle amongst the autumn landscape.

"So, who's in the team then? Like your main eleven?"

"Percival is our main goalkeeper and you can see why. Gwaine, Bors, Gareth and Kay are our defenders. Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and I are the midfielders and Galahad and Hector are our forwards. We've got some reserves as well such as Mordred, Gilli, Owain and Tor. Valiant is our back-up goalkeeper."

"Hmm, not bad. How long have you been captain for?"

"About two years."

"Is there a female division?"

"Not yet, Morgause is trying to set one up. So far she just has a netball and lacrosse team, which she captains both. Isolde is their coach." Without Arthur realising, they were both off the bench and communicating, Arthur not focusing on the team, but setting his entire energy on Merlin.

"Agravaine is our manager, when he shows up that is and Tristan is our coach, which he comes about now and again." Arthur didn't notice that one of the team kicked a ball towards him, where thanks to Merlin's outstanding vision, he managed to leap in front of Arthur and volley the ball in the other direction, Arthur pulling Merlin with him as they both went down to dodge it. Arthur was stunned by Merlin but also furious. He managed to get up onto two feet, pulling Merlin up immediately after. Merlin went after the ball, which was now at the barriers behind them. Arthur's eyes scanned the team, voice raging with anger as Merlin joined him at his side. "Who kicked that?" The team were quiet. Arthur repeated himself.

"I said, who kicked that ball?"

Mordred coughed up. "You weren't paying any attention on us! You're too busy ogling Merlin!"

"So you kicked the ball?"

"Yes."

"I'll speak to you later, the lot of you, get changed. I'll see you all at five in the morning for extra sessions."

The team were outraged. "Are you nuts! 5am!"

"I'll make it four if you don't shut up and move! Sorry Gwaine, no pints or shags tonight, guess you'll have to rely on wanking. Now back to the locker rooms! I'll see you all in the morning. If you're not here tomorrow then you're benched for the next game." The team went quiet and all threw their bibs into the bag, making their way back to the locker rooms. Merlin and Arthur went over to the bags, Merlin dropping the ball into the bag. Arthur allowed Merlin to carry the bib bag as Arthur carried the heavier bag. Merlin began talking as they slowly strolled across the fields towards the locker rooms. "Are you usually harsh to your team?"

"Not always, if they annoy me or don't put effort into the sessions then I'm harsh."

Merlin lightly nudged Arthur, a smirk forming on his lips. "Lovely. 5am Arthur, are you sure you can wake up that early?"

"I wouldn't put it past you Merlin, it's not as if you've been let off either. We've got kits to wash tomorrow morning before classes."

"Ugh! You love to torture me don't you? Love to see me in misery."

Arthur sarcastically grinned at Merlin. "Of course, you babble too much and a moan is shorter in length."

"Sod!" Merlin muttered to himself as they walked in, the knights still moaning.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur celebrates his Birthday, which results in a mission of fighting for life. Merlin meets Freya.

Arthur's party, for the sake of everyone getting drunk and having a good time, would be held on a Saturday, his birthday already passing a few days beforehand. Merlin had been attending Camelot for nearly two weeks. He got on well with the likes of Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine, but was back and forth with Arthur, one minute at each other's neck, the next minute the best of friends.

During the afternoon, as everyone was picking out their outfits, Merlin was stuck doing jobs in Gaius' lab, the main one was cleaning Gaius' leech tank. Arthur came in without knocking and noticed Merlin working, the leech tank on the old stone floor, Merlin on his hands and knees cleaning the inside glass, Merlin scrunching up his face from the foul smell the tank was giving off. Arthur walked up to Merlin, who was situated near the desk and nudged Merlin's thigh with his left foot. Gaius was inspecting Merlin's work.

"Oi! Coming to the dance?"

Merlin knocked his head against the glass and Arthur giggled, Merlin dropping the cloth to rub his sore head. "Ow!" Merlin got his head out from inside the tank and directly looked up at Arthur with glee. "What dance?"

"My bash. C'mon, everyone's going."

Merlin had almost forgotten about Arthur's 18th birthday party, and although he hadn't known Merlin that long, it was only fair that he invited his roommate. "I don't have anything to wear. I haven't been able to go to the shops and buy anything pretty enough."

Arthur knew of Merlin's circumstances and had already sorted something out for him. Arthur reached a hand out so that Merlin could pull himself up, Merlin's meeting Arthur's grin and convincing eyes. "Well, we'll have to sort something out then." Arthur turned to Gaius. "Gaius, I'm going to have to take Merlin away."

"Hmm, well he's done a good enough job, he needs a wash though. Go on then."

"Thank you." Merlin washed his hands in the sink and Arthur tugged him along back to their room. Inside their room, the clothes that Arthur was to be wearing were already splayed out onto the bed. Merlin's on the other hand was still in the closest. Merlin went in and grabbed two towels, chucking his trainers off and wandering into the bathroom, knocking his head around to get Arthur's attention.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need to use the loo before I go?"

"No, go on ahead." Merlin closed the door and locked it, Arthur hearing the twist of the taps and water running as Merlin made some rather interesting sounds as he got himself clean. Arthur on the other hand needed to focus on finding something for Merlin, and that's when he came across the perfect outfit. As Merlin was finishing off, Arthur dropped Merlin's attire to his bed and got dressed into his own - black trousers with his shoes, a red shirt with his red jacket. Merlin walked out in barely anything and started to get changed. Once Merlin was in a pair of his black trousers and had a navy blue shirt on, Arthur sat him down on the bed and done his hair for him, getting the wax tub from his drawer and scooping a lump out. He warmed it between his hands and threaded his fingers into Merlin's hair, Merlin trying to reach into his touch, because quite frankly, Arthur's fingers were soft. Arthur admired Merlin's soft hair, splaying his hands where he could so that his soft fingers could come into contact with Merlin's thick, silky-soft hair.

Once his hair was done, Merlin scanned the room for the remainder of his outfit. "So, where is it?"

Arthur grabbed the items and held them up, where he seemed rather chuffed over it. "Here!" Arthur held a red cape and a hat. The hat was ridiculous, and Arthur knew that it would look bonkers on Merlin, but one must have some fun once in a while.

"No, no, you're not serious." Arthur continued to stare at Merlin, Merlin's playful grin dropping, eyes dilating as Arthur remained perfectly calm. "No, no I'm not wearing that." Arthur dropped the hat and wrapped the cape around Merlin, doing up the laces at the front. Then Arthur carefully placed the hat on Merlin, hoping not to wreck his hair.

"Now we're ready."

Merlin whined in the chair. "Arthur! Must I?"

"Yes, and you look very lovely Merlin." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him out of the room, locked up and then went to the dining hall to join the others. Gwen and Morgana were mindlessly chatting to one another as they noticed Merlin with Arthur, trying to hide their giggles, knowing it would probably hurt Merlin and that Arthur intentionally made Merlin wear the outift for his own pleasure. "What has he done to him?"

"No idea, your brother is an odd one for fashion." Arthur brought Merlin over to the girls, bowing to each of them. "Guinevere, Morgana, may I present the idiot."

Morgana tapped his forearm for being rude, Gwen rolling her eyes and casted her eyes elsewhere, Arthur cursing himself for putting Gwen off. "Don't be mean Arthur!"

Arthur focused his attention to his sister."Morgana, may I court you to your seat?"

"Well I was hoping for Gwaine, but since you asked first, you might as well." Arthur bowed to Gwen and Merlin and courted Morgana to the main table. Arthur then went to greet the knights. Gwen's eyes diverted over to Lancelot, who was communicating with Elyan, Gwen's brother. "He's a charming man, isn't he?"

"Who, Arthur?"

"No! I meant Lancelot. I mean, he's like you but with the build of Arthur. He's not, how do I put it? A sod! He's generous and kind."

"Okay then, pick. If you had to? Arthur or Lancelot?"

"Well, since I don't have to I'm not saying."

"Ah you are no fun Gwen!" Merlin's eyes focused on Morgana, which when she noticed Merlin eying her, she grinned. "Merlin! You know Morgana's not up for grabs!"

"Yeah but she is stunning. Good job on the dress by the way."

"Thank you." More guests arrived at the feast, Gwen grinning when she saw the sun-kissed skinned footballer walking towards their way. "Oh look, here comes Lancelot! Okay Gwen, calm down, calm down." Music was provided by the school orchestra where some were already dancing.

"Does everyone get a birthday quite like this?"

"Nope, only Morgana and Arthur because their the prinicipal's children."

"Well that sucks."

"Indeed." Lancelot came over and bowed to Merlin, and then bowed to Gwen. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Lady Guinevere, may I have the pleasure to dance with you in this next dance?"

Gwen tried not to fangirl over his gorgeousness and gentleman-like style, and so looked up into his eyes and muttered. "Of course you shall." Lancelot led Gwen over to the dance space, Gwen waving as she left Merlin alone. Merlin then noticed that many already had people to talk to, minus this one young lady in the corner of the room. She was watching from a distance and seemed quite lonely. Merlin went to talk to her. He leant against the wall as she continued watching, amazed that someone was near her. Merlin turned to the girl and grinned.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Merlin outstretched a hand, admiring the girl's beauty. "I'm Merlin."

"Freya."

Merlin bit his bottom lip, working out how to ask a girl for a dance and so went with his instincts. "Would you like to dance? It's just that you were alone and nobody leaves a lady alone in the corner feeling left out."

Freya was gobsmacked but also delighted. "Thank you for asking, and yes I'd love to."

"By the way, I'm totally rubbish so I apologise now."

"I've never danced with a man before so it's new to me. I have to leave by 10:30 though."

"That's okay. It's only eight now so we've got plenty of time." Freya grinned back at Merlin adoringly as Merlin guided her to the dance space, ready to begin the dance. Gwaine had wooed Morgana into dancing with him, which Arthur was jealous that Gwen was dancing with Lancelot and that Merlin had found a girl on his own. For now Arthur just watched, intending to dance with Gwen later.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

By 9pm, Arthur eventually got his chance. They dined at different tables; Arthur at the main table with Uther and Morgana. Leon and the knights grouped up on a table, and Merlin grouped up with Gwen, Mithian, Elena and Freya at his side. Before the entertainment came along at 10:30 onwards, Freya had to go back to the dorms, and so they danced a few more dances together, leaving Merlin and Freya by the edge of the hall.

"Thank you for tonight."

"No, thank you." Freya leant up so that she nearly reached Merlin's height and kissed him on the cheek, Merlin's eyes fluttering as he received in a way his first kiss. Merlin took Freya's hand and kissed her in return, following with her cheek.

"Shall I walk you back?"

"Thank you but no, I'll be fine. Good night Merlin."

"Sweet dreams Freya." Arthur then came over, who was a little tipsy from the punch and wrapped an arm around Merlin, guiding him back into the hall with the crowd.

"Got a little girl there?"

Merlin was in a dreamy state, just for Arthur to snap him back out of it. "Hmm, she seems nice."

"Good for you." Arthur hands slipped to Merlin's waist from behind, Arthur leaning in close as his voice dropped so only the pair could hear him. "Now dance with me Merlin. I wanna dance with you."

Merlin tried to remove Arthur's hands, wondering what had gotten into him, Merlin turning around to face Arthur. "Arthur, are you drunk? Have you even danced with Gwen yet?"

"Not drunk no, just had a few that's all. I danced with Gwen, but I want to dance with you too. And she's with Lancelot at the moment. Pretty please Merlin, wonderful, wonderful Merlin?" Arthur hands began to roam.

"You're drunk."

Arthur gazed at him with convincing eyes, a hand had gone from Merlin's waist up to his shoulder. If they'd of stepped any closer to each other then they would have headbutted one another or probably would have kissed. "Merlin! Please, I'm serious, I want to dance with you."

Merlin gave up simply to shut Arthur up. "Fine." Merlin took Arthur's hand and guided them to the middle of the hall. Merlin was expecting some random dance from Arthur but instead Arthur pulled him close as they slowly swayed to the music, Arthur breaking the rules of the dance and wrapping his arms around Merlin's neck, eyes meeting Merlin's with awe as his fingers played about with the strands of Merlin's hair near his neck. Merlin felt a little awkward at first, having being so close to Arthur whilst dancing, but with Arthur continuously staring into his eyes, Merlin's hands - because it seemed weird otherwise -  slipped around Arthur's waist, Arthur trying to bring them closer still.

After the rather awkward dance, Arthur called for two chairs to be brought to the main table, one for Merlin and the other for Gwen. It was half ten and so the entertainment would begin. Helen, famous as a student for her voice, would be providing the company with a solo piece. Helen was a 16 year-old soprano. As Helen began to sing, the lights in the hall were fading and the guests were becoming rather sleepy. Opera isn't that bad, Merlin thought, but he was becoming sleepy as well, and so covered his ears, knowing Helen's intention. Waiting for the remainder of the party - especially Uther - to fall asleep, Merlin used magic to freeze her singing voice, her hands immediately going to her throat and the company woke up, the lights turning themselves back on.

"What the..." Uther asked. Helen went to raise her hand to cast a spell, but couldn't speak a word. Uther knew that Helen's brother had been excluded because of sorcery and wanted her revenge. Uther made sure that she would get the same treatment. Prior to her performance, she had presented a silver glass containing punch in to Arthur. Merlin, from casting his eyes over the glass whilst everyone was under her spell, noticed that the drink was poisioned.

Arthur went to pick up the glass but Merlin knocked his hand away. "Merlin?"

"No Arthur, don't drink it!" Merlin got up from his chair with the cup in hand, batting Arthur's hand away as Uther stood up. "Why can't he drink it?"

"Because it contains poison. Helen gave the drink to Arthur wanting him dead. Because Arthur hasn't taken a sip out of the glass, she used to spell to kill you all. She was going to kill you all whilst you were unconscious, the entire Pendragon family in revenge for you excluding her brother.

"Preposterous! It's nothing more than a glass of punch! Give it back!"

"No, it's okay."

Arthur got up from his chair and went over to Merlin, trying to reach for the cup, the entire audience focusing on the three. "Merlin, give it back and I'll drink it."

"And if it's poison?"

Arthur and Merlin glared at each other. "Then I go down."

"I can't let you do that."

"Well, we'll see what happens then." Both turned to Uther. "If Merlin drinks it and goes down, well then he was telling the truth, if he isn't, well then pack your bags sonny and I'll show you the door."

Arthur pointed at his father, making a point. "No, I won't let him drink it. He's already saved my life before and it's not fair." Arthur then turned to Merlin. "Give it back Merlin. We both drink it and go down together."

"No, it's okay. I'll do what your father says." Before Arthur could reach out for the glass, Merlin had knocked the entire contents back and down his throat. Gupling, he waited to see for effects. At first he seemed fine, but then his vision was blurry as he went down onto the floor, the cup dropping from out of his hand onto the wooden floor with a clang. Arthur was immediately at Merlin's side, Gwen, Morgana and Gaius joining him. Arthur's hands went straight to cupping Merlin's head, using his other hand to pull him up towards him. "Merlin! Talk to me! Don't you dare die on me!" The other students and staff were on their feet, curious. Arthur cupped Merlin's head and lifted him into his arms. "Arthur, bring him to my quarters."

Arthur turned to his dad, Arthur's voice raging with anger. "I can't believe you let him do that!" Arthur's voice began to crack. "He's dying because of you!"

"Arthur, come on!"

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

With Arthur carrying Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Gaius made their way to Gaius' lab. Gaius started producing equipment as Morgana and Gwen cleaned the bed for Arthur to gently place Merlin down onto. Gaius fetched his book as they hovered over Merlin.

"Give him some air! Morgana, fetch a bucket of water and a cloth. Gwen, find a thermometer and check his temperature. Arthur, grab yourself a coffee, you're going to need it." The girls got to work as Arthur pulled up a stool and was by his roommate's side, stroking his hair back and undoing the laces of the cape, Gwen helping to move the items away. As Gwen was finishing off removing the cape, Arthur grabbed a cup of coffee. Returning, Gwen then carried out the procedure, Arthur's fingers knitted with Merlin's as his thumb stroked Merlin's palm.

"Thirty-eight degrees centigrade and rising."

"High temperature. Morgana, soak the cloth in water and bathe Merlin's forehead whilst I make a remedy. Arthur, come with me." Arthur let go of Merlin, kissing his wrist and then temple for comfort, Arthur let go of Merlin, allowing Gwen to take the stool as he followed Gaius to the workbench. Gaius showed him a particular flower that grew just outside the school grounds which needed to be used to save Merlin.

"Arthur, grab a torch and go searching for this flower. Only that flower will cure him."

"Dad won't let us beyond the gates!"

Morgana came over and convinced her brother. "Arthur, sod dad's rules for now and listen. You're friend here is dying. Could you really watch him die?"

"No."

"Then do what is right."

Arthur sharply stared at Morgana, gripping onto her shoulders. "Don't let him die."

"Then go!" Arthur charged for the door and ran across the school back to his room, Morgana following him to find something of Merlin's that was thin enough for Merlin to wear as Gaius and Gwen removed all unnecessary clothing off Merlin, his temperature still continuing to rise. Morgana came back with a night vest and Arthur went to the school grounds. The next hour would see the four working at twice the average speed, Morgana and Gaius running around the lab to conjure a remedy whilst Gwen took care of Merlin, occasionally checking his temperature for any sign of improvement and Arthur searching for the vital ingredient.

Whilst Arthur was out on the hunt for the flower, Uther noticed him from a window and followed him out, Uther grabbing onto Arthur's shoulder. The night sky was pitch black and everything was a haze to see - there being no outdoor lamps nearby and the only light was coming from the odd few windows where curtains and blinds hadn't been closed with the light on, and the two torches. Arthur noticed a growing light and had an idea that it was either Morgana, Gwen or his dad. By the aftershocks coming from each step made into the earth, the footsteps were of someone who was angry. Uther grabbed onto Arthur's shoulder and pulled him back and around, the torch shining in Arthur's eyes, Arthur squinting from the sudden bright light, his hand covering his eyes.

"Arthur? What are you doing out here?" Arthur dropped the torch as Uther kept a tight grip on his jacket.

"Saving Merlin. I'm helping to find a cure through flowers. Gaius instructed me to."

"And since when was Gaius headmaster? I am in charge and more importantly I am your father and you will do as I say."

"So you'd prefer him dead? I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen."

"He's just a student."

"He's so much more than that."

"Now get back inside and up to your room." Uther let go of the grip and expected Arthur to follow him. Arthur pretended to sneeze, picking up the correct flower and the torch at the same time, heading back towards the school.

Thankfully Gaius had instructed Morgana to open the windows to the lab, hopefully to get some cooler air in to try and reduce Merlin's temperature. "He's in his final stage! This is it. This is going to be painful for him."

"He needs to get the flower."

Morgana noticed Arthur outside the building being directed by Uther. "Arthur's being directed back to his room, he's carrying something."

"Morgana, go to Arthur's room. Make sure you're not caught and get the flower from Arthur. Quick as you can." Morgana left for Arthur's room, her heels clicking as she sprinted across the halls, having to lift her dress at the same time. Gwen continued to check on Merlin, Gwen going to the sink to re-fill the bucket with clean water.

"Dr Gaius, I don't we've got much longer."

"There now Gwen, he's a strong one."

"He's muttering words such as Arthur and faster."

"Hmm, strange - that might be a new side effect. I'll have to write that down in my notes." When Uther left the room, making sure Arthur was alone and had passed through the double doors towards the stairs, Morgana knocked on Arthur's door, Arthur frantically opening it. "He's still alive isn't he?"

"Yes, for now. Where is it you idiot?"

Arthur unveiled the almost crushed flower in his palm and Morgana pratically snatched it from him. "Come on!"

"I can't. Dad has confined me to my rooms. If I take one step out of here then he'll kick me out, never mind Merlin." Morgana was about to leave when Arthur stopped her. "Morgana!"

"Now what!"

"Just... just tell me if he makes it yeah. Roommates are hard to come by, even annoying ones. I'll come and see him tomorrow, I just, I don't want to be in a boat where if he doesn't make it to not say goodbye, properly."

"I think someone cares for him, like he actually likes him."

"He's still an idiot, but hey, I need a roommate." Morgana nodded and then left Arthur, holding the flower in her palm as she dashed back to the lab. _More like a love life_ she thought as she sprinted.

 

 

 

∞•∞

 

Back inside the lab, Morgana handed over the flower to Gaius who crushed it into the mortar and used the pestle to stir the ingredients. "Okay, the final bit is going to stink and cause problems for you both and one patient is enough so I'm asking for you to stay outside. The far end of the corridor would be lovely."

"What about you?"

"I'm used to it. I'm old and I haven't got long left, you've got your whole lives to live yet." Morgana and Gwen got up from the bedside and walked outside to the far end. Gaius then closed his eyes, held the mortar out in front of him and focused, using magic to conjure the mixture. The mixture began to bubble as Gaius opened the door. "It's safe now to come back in."

They followed Gaius back in and straight over to Merlin. "I need one of you to hold Merlin's back whilst the other opens his mouth so I can ease the mixture down his throat."

Morgana, knowing science better than Gwen, begins asking questions. "What if he chokes?"

"We'll do it bit by bit. A little goes in, then close the mouth and rub the underside of the chin. It's a little ticklish under there and so that will make him swallow. This should work, if it doesn't, I can't do anything." Gwen held his head back as Morgana took on the other role. Gaius scooped some of the mixture out and eased it into Merlin's throat. Morgana closed his mouth and began rubbing, all three hearing the gulp. They continued the procedure until the mortar was empty.

"Now we wait." For a while, it seemed that the now pasty on the brink of death version of Merlin had stopped breathing, but then his nose scrunched up, his mouth moving in an unsatisfactory way and his face beginning to some colour in his cheeks. Merlin's vision wasn't quite clear when he woke up. Arthur couldn't stand the fact of not knowing about Merlin in times like these and so broke the safety button and went to the lab himself. As he opened the door, he noticed Gwen lean down and kiss Merlin, which Merlin partly responded to, Morgana threading her long pale fingers into his hair, Arthur feeling a twang of jealousy but also relief that he was alive. Hearing the door, they all turned around and noticed Arthur.

"I thought you weren't coming out?"

"Got too anxious and stressed. I needed to know." Morgana and Gwen hugged Merlin as they got up and left the lab to go back to their room for some well deserved rest. Gaius began cleaning up as Arthur took the stool, nudging him. Arthur helped him to sit up and drink some water as he found a blanket and wrapped Merlin in it.

"No Arthur, too hot." Arthur let the blanket drop.

Arthur couldn't stop his cheeks burning, his face forever frozen in a wide grin, happy to see Merlin. "Hey you, looks like you're back then?"

Merlin replied with a grin. "I never left."

"You know I went out in the bloody freezing cold without a coat or jacket on just to save your arse?" Merlin lightly grinned, Merlin feeling rather exhausted as he searched for Arthur's hand, Arthur meeting him halfway and twining their fingers together. "So I guess you'll be back to normal tomorrow?"

"Yeah, should be."

"Good, because we've got our own laundry to do tomorrow." Merlin groaned, causing Arthur to smile, stroking Merlin's hair, Merlin too exhausted to care. Arthur then turned to Gaius. "So, can he come back or...?"

"He'll stay here tonight so I can check up on him. If he's fine by morning then he's all yours." Arthur nodded, turning back to Merlin, ruffling his hair. "It's been a long day, get some rest." Arthur then went to leave. Arthur got by the door as Merlin called him one last time. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned on his heel to face Merlin. "Thank you."

"You too," and then Arthur was out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is fed up with everyone in the Knights football team seeing him just as the headmaster's son and wants to gain the respect of everyone. Gwen and Arthur also share a moment. Gwen is stuck in between two men - does she go for Lancelot or Arthur? Merlin meanwhile when not with Arthur, ends up taking Freya to the disco.

Hopping up and down as if he were a rabbit, Merlin bounced from one foot to the other, trying to keep warm from the bitter temperatures. The air was frigid as the knights were on the fields on an early Friday morning in mid-October having a warm-up session. They had a game coming up the day after against Wessex. Although Merlin technically wasn't one of the team in terms of playing, he provided the equipment and done the errands behind closed doors - through Arthur's words though, they classed him as one of their own.

Whilst Merlin stood huddled in a Camelot jumper (red jumper with gold dragon crescent) with a white polo and a thermal top underneath it - complete with matching training bottoms, two pairs of socks and a pair of trainers, the players trained in their Camelot-styled training bottoms with their matching jackets - red with the golden dragon emblem stiched on with their thermals on underneath. The conditions might not have been as harsh if Arthur hadn't ordered them onto the fields at 6am. They'd done some warm-up sessions followed by stretching before separating into two groups and having a mini-game against each other. Playing in their positions, Arthur was running up the field towards the opposition goal, Lancelot passing him the ball when he was looking for a hand without interception happening. Owain was too far out of reach, Galahad an easy intercepter with his quick, swift movements. Trying to pass it to Mordred, a tackle between Arthur and Leon led Leon to slip, colliding into Arthur as they both went down and the players started to argue the toss between each other. This was clearly Arthur's fault - something that the team captains would also argue over.

"I'm sorry Arthur, it was my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous Leon, my eye-coordination has faults. I wasn't paying attention properly."

"No, it was my fault. I got in the way - I mean we can't have our Pendragon boy hurt now can we?" Arthur had been victim of this treatment ever since he started the school. Because he was the son of the headmaster, everyone saw him as a nobleman who must always be protected and have his own way - not any other student footballer or student in general. Many of the knights were shivering, copying Merlin's actions to keep themselves warm. "Can we get on with it? It's freezing out here!"

Arthur was going to call it an end anyway, since as he was in the mood for food, but wanted an answer from everyone first. "All right then. Hands up, say for instance we were in a match and I became stuck trying to pass the ball to another of our team and had close-up interception on my hands, and there was no chance of passing it without getting hurt, who would immediately either a) - take the blame for my actions if I got in the way or b) - put themselves in the danger zone making it a three-man collision just to save my royal arse?" The majority of hands went up.

Gwaine tried to reason with him. "You see princess, you're our team captain, so we need you out there - not up in the box watching us. You're also Pen's only son, what would your old man tell us if we had butched you up?"

"That's not the bloody point! The point is regardless of who I am, you're all my equal. We are equals so therefore if it's my fault then I take the punishment, if I'm injured, well then I take the pain." One of the students were jogging on the field, panting as she came up to the squad. "Arthur, your father requires your services."

"Brilliant, that's all I bloody need." Arthur scanned the idle ones. "Edwin, take over my position." Edwin was up from the sidelines as they continued. Arthur went over to Merlin. "Merlin, ten more minutes and then get them back in the locker rooms." Merlin continued to hop up and down, nodding at the same time. Arthur unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. "Oh for crying out loud Merlin, you're shivering to death. Here, wear my jacket, it should keep you warm." Arthur eased the jacket on Merlin and zipped it up. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Good. I'll see you later."

 

∞•∞

 

Arthur waited in Uther's office in the chair when he noted the door handle being pressed down as Uther pushed it open. Closing it behind him, he shuffled across the room to the desk, where he found Arthur the other side. Easing himself into the chair, he gathered his papers together and pushed them to one side - something to deal with later. Uther then turned to Arthur.

"You wished to see me?" His father concerned, Arthur sat upright rather than slouching in the chair.

"I want you to present an assembly to our first years on the felony of magic. Since they've begun in early September, I've already had to exclude three."

"Why me?" Arthur knew why but wanted to hear it from his father.

"Son, there comes a time where one must pass on words of wisdom to the newer generations. Following my retirement, which shouldn't be too soon, you'll be taking over. It's that time where you need to step up to the challenges that are going to come to you where you're going to have to make the right decision."

"What makes you think I'm taking over?"

"Every Pendragon son has taken lead in this school since history was written, you're not going to break the chain just for some ambition that will get you nowhere."

Arthur, with the frustration of the footballers from outside, was much more agitated, and was on the verge of walking out. "And if I don't have a son well then a daughter would take over. What if I don't want children? What if I can't have children? Then your precious little line will ware thin and snap. To be fair I don't want to go into headteaching, I want to go into sports. It's the thrill and adrenaline that makes me want to compete, be among the best and train to become better. I want to be with the stars of football - not for the fame, but for the love of playing."

Uther knew by Arthur's clothing that he'd just come straight from the field, and since Arthur was only in his long thermal top, Uther was concerned but curious at the same time. Uther eyed the top, continuing on. "Where's your jacket? It's freezing out there this time of morning!"

"I gave it to Merlin. He's shivering to death out there."

"Can't Merlin get his own jacket? Those jackets are specifically for the team."

"No, not when you refused him the grant he's entitled to, that I had to convince you to give to him because he can't afford anything, the poor lad. He hasn't had a chance to go out into the city and get some new clothing, and for your information he is one of the team. Yes he might not be a player, but he helps a great deal to the team. So either let him borrow mine or I'll give him one of his own." Uther dropped the conversation and went back to the first one.

"The presentation will be held on Monday morning."

"Well good luck with finding someone because I don't want to get involved. If I ruled this place, it would be where the punishment fits the crime. Yes there are wrongdoers with magic, but there are also sorcerers who do good." Arthur slumped out of the chair and walked out, heading straight for his room.

 

 ∞•∞

 

By the time Merlin had arrived back to their room, Arthur had already made himself at home. Merlin closed the door behind him to stop and gasp, Arthur curled up on the bed facing the wall, clutching a pillow. "What happened?" Merlin arrived back to a room where it looked as if a bomb of clothes and mysterious objects had dropped and exploded. Arthur muttered, his words muffed by the pillow more or less stuffed in his face. "Threw a fit. Had an argument with my father."

Merlin said nothing and began to clean up, like he always did. Arthur continued talking. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like a king. Do you know how hard it is to be me?" Merlin rolled his eyes and sardonically replied with "I have no idea." Arthur took no notice of Merlin's sarcasm and carried on.

"They think - everyone, that because I'm the son of the prinicipal it means that I'm a nobleman and must be forever saved. I'm equal to everyone. I'm just Arthur, that's who I want to be."

"What even me?" Arthur leaped off the bed and held Merlin in place, Merlin dropping one of Arthur's tops. "Even you Merlin, funny enough."

"It's just that..."

"What?"

Merlin dropped his argument. "Nothing."

"See now you're doing it. Tell me." Arthur gave Merlin a stern look, Merlin gulped. "What are you hiding from me?"

"You know sometimes you can just be a right prat and then sometimes you're the best man I've ever met. Sometimes I wished that you'd help out a bit more often, like clean up after yourself, help me out like I help you. I'm talking out of tone, I'm sorry." Merlin went to turn, Arthur's grip tightening.

"Alright don't kill me!"

"I know I'm a prat, and that I don't help, and I want to change. I want to prove to everyone that I'm just Arthur. I'm just like you, kind and caring and your equal."

Merlin was about to come up with an idea, Arthur stopping him. "Oh no don't. Don't come out with one of your ridiculous ideas Merlin! It's bad enough with every other idea you've had."

"Will you ever let me finish? That's another problem Arthur! You don't listen to people. Just for once let it be about someone else yeah, that someone might be better than you, might have a better idea. Just shut up for a minute!" Arthur swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and remained quiet.

"How about spending some time with the new year?"

"I'm meant to be with them on Monday teaching them the felony of magic." Merlin hid his hatred for Uther and his opinions, keeping a straight face. "I'm not doing it." Merlin was shocked and gazed at Arthur in delight. "I can't see nought wrong with it, unless they use it against you of course, but that's just them, not the magic itself. It's how you use it that defines the person." At that moment, Merlin really wanted to admit that he was a sorcerer, but it was too risky to worth mentioning, especially when at one minute they were at each other's necks - not literally - , the other minute understanding each other and standing on equal soil. "So, what was it you were going to say? Help them with what?"

"I don't know, football coaching?"

Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin and patted him on the back. "That isn't a bad idea. We need some new reserves for the team. You're not as stupid after all."

"Are you sure? 10 seconds ago you were having a go at me."

"This is actually the first good idea you've had."

"Yeah, cheers for the compliment." Arthur flopped back down onto the bed, Merlin joining him, leaving the last of the mess until later. "There's a kid who seems up for it. I think he tried to join but you rejected him at first. His name is Will Daira. I've seen him out on the fields during the lunch breaks playing football with his friends - that's when you're not occupying the field with the knights -  and he isn't bad. With the right kind of coaching, which I believe you could do, this man could possibly join the first team."

Arthur spluttered with laughter, soon stopping as Merlin gave him the eye to shut up. "Will? You can't be serious?"

"Hey! Anything is possible if you put your back into it. You managed in two years to shape up the football team right. If it weren't for you the team wouldn't be where they are now."

"That's not the point. The knights already..." Merlin quirked an eyebrow, Arthur re-going over his words. "...partly, knew their way around the game and positons and stuff, I improved them. Will has two left feet and has no idea on the intense training that is required. He's also too skinny and a bit of a scatterbrain, like you most of the time."

"Oi!" Merlin kept an eye on Arthur, Arthur growing stiff, knowing he was going to lose this battle. "Who's my other option?"

"It's him or George." Merlin knew from Arthur's facepalm that he'd won, grinning with delight. "Ugh, I hate you sometimes."

"Oh so you love me and want to cherish me the rest of the time?"

"Shut up, Merlin!"

"Oh and one other thing, if you want to look just plain Arthur and everyone's equal, a) although you have a silver spoon in your mouth thanks to your dad, don't parade it in front of everyone - be the common pauper that we all are, that it's not about money but what's inside that counts."

"and...?"

"And b) As head-boy, like you've helped me get a grant to live on, like you helped Gwen, help everyone else out. Do your duty and treat everyone the same, do anything you can to help people. Throw a disco or something for people to have fun, including yourself. People will then really like you, maybe Gwen as well..."

"Hmm, you're not bad Merlin. Anyway, I've got a class to get to so I'll see you later." Arthur got up from off the bed and grabbed his bag, hopping across the room to the door. "I'll finish up because my class is closer to the dorms."

"No, leave it. It's my mess so I'll take the blame and I'll clean up."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I promise," and Arthur was gone, Merlin taking Arthur's word and grabbing his bag to lock up and head off to class.

 

∞•∞

 

When Merlin returned later on the evening, Arthur kept his promise. The room was spotless, all of Arthur's belongings back in their original positions. Arthur was at the desk completing some work when Merlin walked in and paused. "Bloody hell it's clean!"

"I said I'd do it, and I have." Arthur dropped his pen and swung himself on the office to meet Merlin, who'd let his bag hang on the bedpost as dropped onto his bed, Arthur nudging Merlin's foot so he could sit on the end. "I've also planned a disco for two weeks time. It's a halloween themed one, so obviously we're going to dress up. I'll help you with your outfit if you like? I've spoken to Will at lunch and asked him to meet us on the fields in 15 minutes, Gwen's also helping. I never asked any of the other knights because well, it's my job right. Also anyone who comes from a family earning less than £25,000 per annum will be receiving a grant starting in January - that took some convincing to do."

Merlin frowned and then grinned, lifting himself up to meet Arthur, pointing a finger at him, prodding him in the chest. "What have you done with my Arthur? Where did he go?"

"Hey, I'm just following your advice. You're wise Merlin, and kind and caring."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm also sorry for earlier as well, I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I want to thank you for everything you've done so far for me."

"Okay, okay, but thanks. So I'm still cool to stick around with?"

"Hmm, you're okay by me." Both of them grinned and Arthur reached out to ruffle Merlin's hair, Merlin leaning forward thinking he was going for a hug, Arthur pulling himself back. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"I thought you were going for a hug."

"Nooo..."

"No. Okay...." Gradually both placed their arms down and sat in silence for a few minutes. Arthur then remembered about Will, pressing a hand to Merlin's shoulder. "Come on, can't keep the poor lad waiting."

 

 ∞•∞

 

Merlin and Arthur locked up and made their way to the sports centre. Merlin went to the changing rooms to fetch a football as Arthur waited with William and Gwen. William for his age was quite scruffy looking. His brown hair was all over the place and had a stubble. He was dressed in some training bottoms and a jumper complete with a basic pair of trainers. With Merlin kicking the ball over to Arthur, Merlin took his place next to Gwen.

"Why did I have to get involved with this?"

"Because well, you get on with some of the footballers, maybe you could William advice on how footballers come across."

"I'm not a footballer though, and coming from Arthur, do we really need another Arthur?"

"But he's not another Arthur. Arthur is standing down, hopefully in the next game because he wants to see how he'll perform. Lancelot will take over his position as captain for that much."

"Why?"

"He's trying to prove that he's not just the principal's son, he's sick of everyone treating him like a prince and like he's superior, he wants to be like every one else and wants to show that's the kind, caring, humble man that he is."

"Right..."

"Oh have faith Gwen, I do." Merlin placed some cones across the fields in a line so that William could work on his dribbling. After the training session, the pair came over, Arthur tidying up the equipment and bringing it over, Gwen a little suspicious.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Now, how would you say footballers acted?"

Gwen started. "Well, they're pretty arrogant on the field. They walk around as if they own the place. You know you should try and talk to Lancelot, he's a footballer who tried to make the team but Arthur at first wouldn't let him join. Once he saw him on the field and that he wouldn't give up, eventually he got there. He's in the first team now, so he'd probably be wiser to talk to than any of us."

Merlin and Arthur both looked at Gwen as if to say 'not helping', Merlin added. "They moan a lot during the mornings and they argue quite a bit. They constantly get they kit dirty because they're hopeless at being neat and clean. They're bossy, walk and talk like they're better than everyone else..." Arthur butted in. "Never mind him, he's an idiot." Merlin scowled at Arthur, Arthur continuing on. "The knights show a sense of loyalty and nobility. We are brothers, all equal on the field. We stick together and stand as one. You have to go out there and convince everyone that you born to do this. That this is what you're living for. You hold the right to be in that position."

The skies above were darkening as the lights inside came on, the students heading down towards the dining hall for their dinner. "Right, well, I think we'll call it a day. William, if you want to stay on the team and have a chance, I expect you to be here at 6am tomorrow morning for training. Merlin and I will be here where we'll be holding the session. Tristan will also be here tomorrow to check on our training. If you really want to impress him, then you need to put all of your effort in."

"Deal. See you tomorrow morning boss." William picked up his gym bag, threw it over his shoulder and went towards the dorms. The three continued back to the centre. Inside, Merlin placed the football back and searched for a new kit for William as Arthur placed the equipment away, Gwen sitting on the bench.

"What would you say? Good enough for the reserves?"

"He should have been on the team ages ago? Thankfully you're opening your eyes now."

"Look I'm trying okay. What have I got to do to impress you?" Gwen came face to face with Arthur and told him the truth. "Be respectful for one. It would be nice to hear you say please and thank you now and again. Stop thinking you own everything and be nice to people. Be nice to your sister. I've gone out of my way to help your team out and you give nothing in return." Gwen dropped her voice.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add to that?"

"No." They stood for a few minutes and Arthur broke the silence. "Look, I'm not brilliant, I know that. I'm terrible at almost everything - keeping my room clean, basic chores and cooking, trying to be nice to people, trying to keep my father happy, but I try to be the person I am, and one thing I'm absolutely terrible at is trying to find the right words to say to someone I care about, a lot."

Gwen gazed at Arthur, waiting for the signal to carry on. "I'm training William because for once I don't want to be the centre of attention, in fact I'm sick of it. I just want to be Arthur, and treated like everyone else. I don't want extravagant birthday parties. I helped Merlin because it wasn't fair that he had nothing to wear. I helped you because it wasn't fair to see you in pain, I couldn't bare to see you pain, the same with Merlin. I planned the disco because I wanted to see people have fun, not because I'm so important everyone should look up to me."

"Well, a week and you're back to being captain."

"Yeah, but I think it's because time everyone else got the glory and not me. To see people happy, it makes my heart warm. To see you smile, my heart aches with want. What I'm trying to say is that I love you." Gwen remained calm, her pulse rising as she directly looked at Arthur. Arthur ducked down and met Gwen's lips, connecting them in a breathtaking kiss. For the first few seconds it remained warm and friendly, but then Arthur pulled away. Something wasn't right about it. "I've got to go."

"Yeah, so have I." Gwen brushed past Arthur, leaving him in the room on his own. Merlin was in the doorway as she left, Arthur meeting him. "You alright?"

"No, not really." Arthur then grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled back the way Merlin came, straight into the store room. "Arthur, what are we doing in here?"

Arthur fumbled through the boxes until he came to what he wanted. Pulling it up out of the box, he handed the item over to Merlin. "During my free time earlier in the afternoon, I came in here with some thread I borrowed off Gwen. Finding a jacket that would fit you perfectly, I'm giving you your own one."

"For me?"

"You're one of us Merlin. You're just as much a member of the team than I am." Where the golden dragon was, underneath there were the initials M.E., representing Merlin's name. "This is yours to keep." Arthur pulled the jacket on Merlin and done up the zip, smoothing down the sides. "See, perfect fit."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just... I just don't know where my heart lies at the moment. It's been a long day and I'm in the middle of line confused. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay. Come on, let's go and get some dinner." Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him of the store room.

 

∞•∞

 

The afternoon on the day of the of the disco, Merlin was back in the library working. Since working there and meeting Freya at Arthur's birthday party, Merlin had managed to get Freya a job as well. Freya was stacking the books on the 2nd floor when Merlin came up and brought her a coffee, Freya kindly accepting.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, how's it going."

"It's tiring, but it keeps you busy. I'm guessing that's the same for you?"

"Yeah. I thought you might needed the energy." Freya took a sip as she dropped the one book back onto the trolley. "It's lovely."

"Are you going to the disco tonight?"

"I would but I've nothing to wear. I'm not getting a grant until January."

"Leave that to me. Also, would you like to be my guest at the disco tonight. Basically, will go with me tonight?" Freya blushed and leaned up to kiss Merlin's cheek. "Of course I will, but you know I have to be back..."

"I know, by 10:30."

"Yeah. Okay, what's your room number so I can bring your costume down to you?"

"91."

"91, okay. Would you like some help?"

"I'm fine thank you. I've just got these few to do." Merlin helped Freya out anyway, finishing the job quicker. Freya then went back to her own room, Merlin dropping the trolley back in it's home and then went off to search for a dress.

Merlin wonders to himself who would be the one lady with an entire collection of dresses, and instantly thinks of Morgana, and goes up to Morgana's room. Checking the corridors to make sure no one was around, he pressed up against the door to hear for noises from the other side. Hearing nothing, Merlin uses his magic to unlock the door and tiptoes in. The room is much neater than Arthur's and his, and walks into the closest in search for a dress. Morgana has an entire collection of them and so comes across a red one. Taking it off the hanger, he finds some matching shoes and tiptoes back out of the closest, using his magic to close the door as he fumbles out of Morgana and Gwen's room. Checking the corridors and finding no soul about, he uses his magic to close the door and lock it. Merlin then makes his way up to Freya's room.

On his way, he should happen to bump into Arthur, Arthur curious as to why Merlin is holding a dress. "Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"What are you doing with a dress? You're not planning to wear it tonight are you?"

"I... No, no, if you think..."

"It's up to you what you do in your spare time Merlin," and then Arthur contiues on, back towards their room. "I'll see you in a bit." Merlin carries on.

 

∞•∞

 

Knocking on Freya's door, a young woman opens it. "Hello?" She eyes the dress and grins. She's already dressed in a golden gown, as she goes to move, she slips and falls into Merlin's arms. "Sorry, I'm good in long dresses and heels."

"I see. Is Freya here? Apparently this is her room."

"It is. I just came to say hi. I'm Elena by the way."

"Merlin." They shake hands as Elena clutches the door and moves away to let Merlin in. Freya is lounging on her bed, working out what accessories to wear with the outfit. "Hey!"

"Hey, I got you something." Elena went to the bathroom to give them some space, trying not to fall over. Freya eyed the dress and blushed. "It's beautiful."

"And it's yours for the night."

"Thank you." She leant up and kissed Merlin. Elena came back out to help Freya get into the dress as Merlin departed. "I'll come for half-six."

"I'll see you then." Merlin then departed and went back to his own room. Walking in, Arthur was already dressed but not in a costume. He wore a basic blue shirt with a pair of black trousers, complete with a mop of bed ridden hair, hair wax the secret ingredient. "Merlin, I need your help."

Merlin strode over to the desk and sat down, Arthur working on Merlin's hair like he promised he would, where he could relish in his temptation for Merlin's soft hair. "With what exactly?"

"Feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Tonight I'm attempting to woo."

"Hmm, I thought you and Gwen were already an item?"

"We've kissed and that's about it. How do I, express my.... feelings?"

"Dance with her, keep her at your side, tell her and show her how much you love her."

"Is this the best you have?"

"Hey, I'm trying. I'm also intending to woo someone as well." Arthur's face fell as he finished working with Merlin's hair and went into the closest to find Merlin some clothes. He pulled out a black shirt and a pair of black trousers. He tossed them towards Merlin, Merlin failing to catch them. "Here, wear these." Arthur tittered and closed the closet door, Merlin going to change as Arthur cleaned up, as if the roles had reversed from when they first met.

Merlin walked out with the shirt completely buttoned up. Noticing his faults, Arthur dragged Merlin over to make him stand in front of him, correcting the poor soul's attempt. "No Merlin you idiot! Not like that. Like this. You undo the top two buttons and leave them open, let the collar be loose on you, let all the ladies admire your wonderful neck and collarbones. There, much better."

"Are you admiring my beautiful features?"

"Shut up, Merlin." Both of them left and went to collect their ladies.

 

∞•∞

 

In attempt to woo the ladies, Arthur's plan didn't quite work out. His main intention was Gwen, especially after their kiss two weeks ago. She offered to dance with him, which was fine, but failed to get her alone, Gwen always having her eye on Lancelot, where the chemistry between them two seemed to flow better. Arthur went and danced with the other ladies instead, leaving the party early.

Merlin however danced most of the night with Freya, Freya just about leaving before 10:30. They were outside the hall as they kissed goodnight to one another, Freya sprinting through the halls to make it to her room on time. Merlin was curious as to why whenever they would meet together, it was always a certain time that Freya had to leave. He wouldn't properly find out until a week and a half later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds out Freya's secret as to why she always has to leave within a certain time. Arthur comes close in finding out Merlin's secret. Merlin also confides with Freya in his own secrets, and chooses between two people. This is very loosely based on Series 2: Episode 9.

Following another training session with the knights, Merlin wasn't needed for the morning and so spent some time alone up in their room before breakfast. He'd been down the sports centre and re-washed the bibs, leaving Arthur to finish the work off. Completely dressed and waiting for his roommate to finish off, Merlin was spendng some time catching up on his magic studies. Learning a particularly difficult spell, he heard footsteps coming closer, which were quite heavy. Merlin slammed the book shut, covering it with the cloth and returned the book to his hiding place. Unfortunately, Arthur was too quick for him and noticed Merlin leaning over the side of the bed. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Dropped something." Using magic to silently place the plank of wood back in place, he hauled himself up.

"Come on, we've got an assembly to go to. It's urgent!" Merlin followed Arthur out of the room, the other students going in the same direction as they left the dorms for the assembly hall. Taking their seats, Uther was not the least bit happy. "There has been a incident reported last night. Two people - Jeremy Watts and Heidi Van Duren have been taken to hospital with serious injuries. We believe the injuries have been caused through magic. Either speak now or if we find you - pack your bags. We've also noticed a shortage of food in the kitchens. That is all."

 

∞•∞

 

Back in the rooms, Merlin was hiding everything he contained of magic. Arthur burst in with a bunch of staff. "You're free to search, we have heard no incident and we're not magic bearers." The staff searched, Arthur pulling Merlin out of the way, Merlin hoping that the book wouldn't be found. After a good search through the closest, bathroom and main bedroom, they gave up. "All right boys, move out, there's nothing here." Merlin sighed in relief, Arthur leaving Merlin to do as he wished.

Visiting Freya on the evening, Merlin opened the door knowing that he was welcome and that Freya had her own room. Freya was up by her bed, shaking. Merlin went over to the bed, placing a hand on her cheek as he caressed it, Freya's timidness calming a little. "Hey, what's wrong?" Freya had been crying. Freya shifted and coiled her arms around Merlin's neck, leaning into him as she wept, Merlin hugging her back and trying to soothe her.

"I... I can't leave here. I can't. I'm not like you, nor anyone else." As she pulled away, Merlin noticed the druid mark on her skin. "Are you a druid?" Freya nodded as more tears spilt down her cheeks. "I have magic Merlin. They're after me and they're going to take me away."

"Listen, they're not going to get you because I'm going to look after you. I'm going to bring you food and drink to keep you alive."

"But it will look weird for me not going to classes."

"We're going to get out of here, don't worry."

"Why do care about me so much? Ever since we met on Arthur's birthday, you've always cared."

"Because I know what it's like. I have magic as well." To prove this, he used his magic to make the lamp by her bed brighter. "I know that we both want to be like everyone else but deep down we know that we're not." 

"I did it. I caused them those injuries. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're not going to, it's okay. We shouldn't have to be afraid of who we are and I care so much you don't realise how special you are and that I love you." Both of them leaned in as they shared a long, slow kiss. "I've got to go, but in the morning before classes I'll bring you some food."

"Thank you." Merlin produced Freya a rose for her to keep as he quickly kissed her and left.

 

∞•∞

 

The morning after, Merlin was up and bright and early as Arthur was still in bed. Creeping out, he went to fetch breakfast for the three of them. Becuase it would look weird for Merlin to take three plates up when there was only two of them, Merlin was provided with two plates of food. Bringing them up on a tray, Arthur was still asleep when Merlin returned. Merlin took two sausages off his plate and a chicken drumstick, wrapping them up in some foil. Merlin also carried up the jug of squash with the two cups up to Freya's.

Freya was asleep, the lamp glowing a dim orange as Merlin set to work. Gradually opening the curtains so nothing suspicious was going on, Merlin flicked off the lamp and woke Freya up, stroking her wavy brown hair, moving her fringe out of her eyes as Freya blinked her eyelids open and jolted back. "Shh, it's okay, it's just me." Freya released the tension and grinned. Merlin picked up the parcel of food and showed his love. "I brought you breakfast in bed." Freya chuckled and sat up, waiting for her breakfast. Merlin handed her the parcel, unwrapping it and digging in, going for the chicken. "This is good."

"Fit for a king." Freya smiled as she shifted so Merlin could sit down. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll eat later. I wanted to make sure that you were okay first."

"Thanks."

"How long have you had to hide?"

"A while. I started here in September, like you." Merlin remembered that on his first day he found out that he wasn't the only new transfer. "I came here to leave my home behind. I lost my entire family and I came here. I didn't know about the magic code though, so I've had to hide."

"We shouldn't have to. I didn't know about the magic code either."

"Where did you come from?"

"Ealdor." Freya seemed confused so Merlin elaborated. "It's a tiny village with a few farms and a few cows. Not really that interesting. Mum made me come here, this being my seventh school."

"Seventh? I thought I was bad being on my 4th."

"She thought it was pro-magic, it was until Pendragon changed it. Thought I'd do well here."

"That's what my family thought."

"So, what about you?"

"My home was by a lake with very tall mountains. The waves came up thinking we'd all be flooded and then another time during the year everything was lush and green, golden skies at sunset."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It was."

"Look, I've got to go now. I've got classes to attend to, but as soon as I'm done, I'll be back here."

"Sounds good." They shared a kiss as Merlin went back to his own room.

 

∞•∞

 

By the time Merlin was back, Arthur was eating his own breakfast, complaining on the size. "What is this? This isn't going to give me energy!" Merlin picked up his own breakfast.

"Hey, you've got more than me. It's a new menu. And anyway, we don't want you getting out of shape."

Arthur dropped his half-eaten sausage back onto the plate and stared eye-wide at Merlin, mouth fully opening after gulping down the food. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..."

Arthur got up from off the bed and went to Merlin's, threatening him by tickling him. "Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

Merlin prodded a finger lightly into Arthur's stomach. "No, not yet, that's why we need to keep you in shape." Arthur went back to his bed and continued eating what he had left on his place and left Merlin to clean up as he got dressed. "Where's the drink?"

"No drink this morning."

"Something isn't right," and Arthur left Merlin to finish off.

 

∞•∞

 

Merlin couldn't visit Freya until the evening after classes had finished, Merlin's final class of the day finishing just before 5pm. Going up to room 91, Merlin knocked but no reply came. Merlin used his magic to open the door. The bed was half-made and the duvet had dropped to the floor, but there was no sign of her. He checked the closet door following with the bathroom, but she weren't around. Freya wouldn't leave the room just in case anything suspicious happened. Locking the door behind him, Merlin darted across the school grounds to find her.

Running down the corridors, he bumps into Gwaine. "Woah Merls, what's wrong?"

"Where's Freya?"

"Who the druid girl? Down in the halls, Uther's about to sentence her. We were all told to depart."

"If he lays a finger on her I'm going to kill him!"

"Merlin!" Merlin was off down into the halls, bursting open the doors as soon as he got down. In the halls were Uther and the main staff of the school as well as Arthur. There was no sign of Freya.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Where have you been? You missed the assembly."

Merlin turned to Uther. "Where is she and what have you done with her?"

"She's too be expelled. Give it two minutes and she'll be departing Camelot for good." Tears ran down Merlin's cheeks as he asked questions.

"Who turned her in? Who found her? How do you know it was her?" One of the staff had evidence and admitted he found her and turned her in, Uther giving her the ultimate punishment. "She's expelled because she's a threat to everyone."

"That's the problem with you lot! Anything you don't like and you have to stab, to forever rid of it. Just because it don't associate with you it doesn't mean you have the right to extinguish it. Magic is good, it's the beholder who can bend and manipulate it."

"Magic is evil!"

"You didn't have anything to do with this Arthur, did you?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"You have every choice in the world so don't give me that!" Arthur then grabbed Merlin and led him out of the halls, Merlin slipping away out the main entrance and darting down the lane to the end gates. Freya was in a car as she heard footsteps from outside. Twisting herself, she noticed Merlin running towards her, Merlin unable to keep up with the car as his knees gave away, Merlin dropping to the ground howling as he bawled tears in the pouring rain, Arthur standing a distance away, letting Merlin have this moment on his own. Hearing the whimpers fade, Arthur joined Merlin, Merlin batting him away. "I know what's it's like?"

"No you don't! You don't understand one bit! I loved her and you took her away from me!"

"I didn't have a choice! By the time I found her my father had arrived and ordered the staff to take her down. I was going to allow her escape and get out of here whilst she could. If father would have had his own way properly she'd be dead. I know you loved her and you would have done the same thing. Is that why your suitcase is on your bed? You were going to runaway with her?"

Merlin choked out a sob. "Yeah."

"I assure you she is safe and will be well-looked after. I manhadled the call to place her into a school where magic is allowed. The staff there will look after her. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine."

"And you might want to apologise for calling me fat."

"Why?"

"Because I am not!" Merlin then gave Merlin a noogie, Merlin muttering the odd 'ow' here and there. "Do you think I still need to get in shape?"

"No." Letting go, Merlin was partly grinning, Arthur going red and grinning himself. "That's better. Are you sure you're okay out here in the pouring rain."

"Yeah but I'm a bit cold and wet now."

"Come on." Arthur scooped Merlin up into his arms and carried him back to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Freya's departure, everyone is getting ready to go home for Christmas. Arthur finally opens up to Merlin, as Merlin opens up to Arthur.

Following more training sessions, William had joined the reserve team, and often trained with the first team, everyone proud of Arthur going out of his way to help someone other than himself. Mordred was eager to join the first team, and so every time a training session came up, he would do anything to be on the main team by trying to impress the likes of Arthur and Tristan. None seemed to be taking much notice though, and so Mordred's only way was through magic. Mordred, like Freya, was also a Druid. The only difference was, minus gender and that Mordred wasn't cursed was that Mordred had been at the school for years. Mordred was 15 and still had a long way to go though.

Gradually as the weeks went on, they were to leave Camelot to return home for the Christmas period and then return in January. This was when Mordred would get his chance of joining the first team.

Meanwhile, Gwen's and Lancelot's friendship had improved, Gwaine was much better at wooing Morgana - although the tavern was still a good plan B and Merlin was ready for home. He didn't come to the training sessions as often, but still continued to talk to Arthur now and again. Since the loss of Freya, Merlin wasn't in the mood for much.

 

∞•∞

 

On the evening before they were to depart for home, Merlin had a row with another student in the dining hall and as a punishment, he was made to do the dishes from everyone's dinner by hand, which meant that Merlin would be working for ages. They dined at 6pm, dinner finishing by 6:45. It was coming up to 9pm and Merlin still had homework to complete. The crates of dirty dishes were stacked across the huge kitchen, Merlin using a cloth to scrub them clean and place them onto a rack to dry. Merlin would then have to place them all away into the correct cupboards once they were dry.

Scrubbing a plate clean, a door opened as Merlin was drifting off to sleep. With the plate slipping out of his hand, the plate was caught before it smashed. The plate was placed down onto the draining board as warm arms wrapped themselves around Merlin's waist, head leaning on Merlin's shoulder as they swayed, Arthur's lips coming to Merlin's ear. "Merlin, wake up!" Merlin sank deeper into Arthur's arms, falling asleep. To wake him up, Arthur filled a bucket of cold-ish water and chucked it over Merlin, Merlin soon startling.

"Arthur!" Merlin coughed up water as he stood there dripping wet.

"You're falling asleep."

"That's not the point!" Merlin felt a smirk coming on and went for a bucket, filling it up with water. "No, come on Merlin, no more..." Merlin threw the bucket of water over Arthur. "Merlin!"

"Right, you asked for it." Arthur came up to Merlin as they began a water fight, falling to the tiled floors as they rolled around. Merlin was then sinking back into sleep, Arthur shaking him awake. "Merlin!"

"What?"

"You're falling asleep again."

"Yeah, well I'm tired."

"If you're that tired why don't you just use your magic, none will know." Merlin closed his hand over Arthur's mouth, got them up and brought them into a dark corner where there was a bench. Both sitting down, Merlin removed his hand. "Arthur! Don't say it too loud or people will hear, and how do you know about that?"

"I saw you... the other day learning a spell in a book. Your eyes shone gold."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin answered first. "Because you'd of had me out. Our friendship lost and I didn't want to lose that, and you?"

"Even though I knew you had magic, I couldn't let you go. Roommates are hard to come by, even the idiotic ones."

"Your an arse and a prat sometimes but you're caring as well. Why couldn't you let me go?"

"What about this magic then? Use your magic and then bed?"

"Yeah, okay." The only light that they had was from some candles. The main light bulbs had gone and couldn't be fixed until the holidays so Merlin was relying on candlelight, which can make people sleepy. Merlin raised a hand and gently lifted the plates up with the magic, using two hands to clean them as he entirely focused on them. Once clean he lightly dropped them back into the crates and then opened up the cupboard doors, sending one crate of plates in at a time. Once one cupboard was full, Merlin shut the door and went to the next one. Arthur stared, gazed and gasped in awe. Once Merlin was finished - finishing with the crates being stacked up -, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"That... was incredible."

Arthur, due to the bench being rather small, had shuffled closer to Merlin, Merlin eager to show him something else. Merlin then used his magic to instantly dry them off, their clothes and hair now slightly damp rather than soaking wet. "Want to see something beautiful?"

"I think I already have." Arthur and Merlin remained silent for a few moments, the candlelight doing wonders to illuminate each other's beauty as they eyes went wide. Merlin inched closer a little, Arthur leaning forward as his head tilted to kiss Merlin, eyes fluttering shut. Merlin was hesitant at first and quickly pecked him back.

"This is why I couldn't let you go." Arthur's hand caressed Merlin's cheek, Arthur following the flickers that spread across Merlin's face. "You're so beautiful, Merlin." Merlin then left all objections and dived back in, fingers threading into Arthur's hair as he brought the two closer together, Arthur giving just as much as he was given. Breaking away for air, Merlin questioned about Arthur's other love life.

"But... I don't understand. What about Gwen? You were head over heels for Gwen? What changed your mind?"

"I. I was, I admit. My heart desired you as well, and I was stuck with making a decision. Dad always parades anyone in front of me, and he'll kill me if I was with you, but I don't care. So, at first I went for Gwen. When I kissed her, something didn't feel right. I got jealous when she kissed you and when I was on my way to see her today, I caught her in the corridor near her room smooching with Lancelot. He'd won her, so I stepped back. They noticed me and broke away."

"So you went for me because you couldn't have her?"

"No, I went for you because my heart desires you more. My heart pounds... throbs, like it's trying to burst out when I see you, I can hear it drumming through my head and it hurts!" Arthur guided Merlin's hand to his heart, where Merlin could feel the quickening heartbeat. "When you were with Freya, I must admit I was jealous. Very jealous, but you were happy, so I walked away. I did everything I could to keep her there, but I couldn't, so I made sure she was safe. When I saw Gwen and Lancelot earlier, I was startled to begin with, but I didn't feel jealous, like it was normal for that to happen, because then I knew where my heart lay. With you. Basically sod my father and what he thinks, I love you Merlin." Fingers trailed down Merlin's neck where Arthur followed them with a line of wet smooches, Merlin arching his head back so Arthur had more access, a hand on Merlin's heart, where the beats increased as his lips latched on. Pulling back, Merlin was grinning, warm and ferociously blushing. His eyelids were drooping as his head fell to Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur slipped off the bench and hauled Merlin up, carrying the younger in his arms. Merlin waved a hand to blow the candles out as Arthur carried the both back to their room. Their door already unlocked, Merlin pulled down on the handle as Arthur kicked it open and strode across the room to Merlin's bed, where he gently placed Merlin down on the bed. Merlin half-asleep, Arthur undressed him and let him slip beneath the covers and then flicked the light on to put things away, Arthur undressing himself.

Merlin mumbled into his pillow. "Arthur? Where are you?" Merlin lifted a hand to feel for Arthur. Grabbing his hand, Merlin pulled Arthur down with him. Arthur removed the duvet back a bit and slipped in next to Merlin, the bed being just about big enough for two. Merlin rolled and eased himself next to Arthur, Merlin's head resting in the crook of Arthur's neck, an arm splayed across Arthur as he flicked off the lamp, wrapping his arms around Merlin as he planted kisses into Merlin's hair as they drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
